


About You

by memesama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Masturbation, Post canon, Vaginal Fingering, foreskin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 08:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memesama/pseuds/memesama
Summary: Kageyama wants nothing more for his birthday than to spend time with his girlfriend. Actually, that's all he wants everyday, anyway. She's more than happy to oblige.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday my sweet child!! A few things to keep in mind: I'm new to writing smut so criticism is greatly appreciated! And as someone who's never interacted with an uncut penis I have no idea if this is accurate or not. Anyway I hope you enjoy!

He's leaning against his headboard, panting into Yachi’s mouth. His hands roam up and down her sides, before stopping at the bottom to toy with the hem of her shirt. “Off,” he says sternly, though muffled from her lips. She reluctantly separates from his mouth to pull the shirt over her head, tossing it to the floor to join Kageyama’s shirt, shed a few minutes prior.

 

Yachi tries to return her lips to their place amongst Kageyama's, but he’s already found his way to her jaw. He presses his open lips, before trailing several hasty, sloppy kisses along her throat and down to her collarbone. He dips his tongue into the well, lapping at her hot skin, despite the cold air of the room. Yachi releases a shaky sigh above him, but Kageyama ignores it in favor of continuing to trail wet kisses down to her breasts, stopping to lick a stripe in the middle.

 

Kageyama pulls away from his place at Yachi’s chest to admire the view of his girlfriend, sitting in his lap, breathing heavily above him. It isn't the first time they've done this, and Kageyama hopes it won't be the last, but every time he sees Yachi like this he realizes how lucky he is. He lightly kisses where her nipple would be through her bra. It's white with light blue polka dots and a tiny blue bow between the cups. It's cute, and Yachi knows it's his favorite, but he dismisses it as he reaches around to unhook the clasp, kissing her neck again as he does so.

 

After tossing the bra to the floor, Kageyama moves to suck lightly at a nipple, tweaking the other one between his fingers. He can feel Yachi tighten her thighs around his hips as she threads her fingers through his hair. As he continues to work his mouth on her, Yachi starts grinding down, looking for some sort of friction. Kageyama didn't realize how hard he had gotten, but now that it's at the front of his mind, he starts to feel uncomfortable from the lack of attention. 

 

Yachi can feel heat pooling in her abdomen, and it would take an idiot to think Kageyama isn't feeling the same right now. She wants to see his face as he continues to lick and suck on her, but she knows it'd be uncomfortable with their position so she settles for holding his head in place instead. “Tobio…” she whines, pulling his hair taut, eliciting a bite on the soft flesh of her breast in response.

 

She pulls Kageyama off of her chest to kiss him, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth. Just as he goes to cup her face, she smiles faintly and pulls away. “You always take care of me,” she starts shyly, “but it's your birthday, so it's my turn to take care of you!”

 

Kageyama watches as Yachi gets up to slip out of her pants, revealing the panties to match her bra that he discarded earlier. She resumes her place on the bed, this time between his legs. She presses a small kiss below his belly button as she undoes the button and zipper of his jeans. Kageyama lifts his hips to help as she pulls both his pants and his underwear down. He releases the breath he was unaware of holding at the sudden freedom. She grabs the base of his cock to hold it steady, and lightly kisses the head, before wrapping her lips around it and licking at the slit.

 

Just the sight of Yachi with Kageyama’s cock in her mouth could make him cum if he looked at it (or thought about it, for that matter) for too long. He shuts his eyes as he grasps at the sheets beneath him. She's told him before that she doesn't mind if he pulls her hair while she's going down on him, but he doesn't want to risk hurting her. “Fuck, Hitoka…” She tightens her grip around the base. Kageyama doesn't have to look to know that she's glaring at him. He figures she's letting it go, considering the fact that she's not moving away from him.

 

Yachi pulls off of the tip with a pop, strings of saliva still connecting her lips to Kageyama’s arousal. She licks a painfully slow stripe along the underside of his cock, dipping under the foreskin when reaching the head again. Kageyama is trembling as she moves her tongue around incessantly.

 

She may be doing a good job on making her boyfriend worked up, but she's also working herself up just from sucking him off. She reaches a hand down to her own arousal, feeling that she's soaked through her panties already. She pushes them to the side to roll her clit between her index finger and thumb, and tease her entrance with her middle finger. 

 

As she starts sliding her finger in and out of herself, she continues to work the cock in her mouth, hollowing her cheeks as she slowly lowers herself to the hilt. Once she gets comfortable with the size in her mouth, she begins to bob up and down, twisting her hand wrapped around it in time with her mouth. She can feel the vibrations of Kageyama’s moaning, so she quickens the pace, both on his length and on her own arousal.

 

He knows it's a bad idea, but Kageyama opens his eyes to watch as Yachi works his cock in her mouth, also learning that she's been touching herself at the same time. Yachi can feel his eyes suddenly on her, and stops her bobbing as she reaches the base once more. She doesn't really like to, but she knows that it will make Kageyama feel good, so she makes eye contact with him as she slowly pulls back to the tip, dragging her teeth along the underside as she goes. Instead of pulling completely off, though, she laps at the slit and sucks at the head.

 

Kageyama tries to warn her, but is too late, as he finishes with a groan and a string of curses. Yachi’s eyes widen as she feels Kageyama’s hot release seep down her throat, but continues to twist until she's milked his orgasm to the fullest. She swallows what already made it's way into her mouth, and then wipes her lips with her thumb, before sucking off the excess.

 

Yachi lets Kageyama catch his breath before flopping on top of him. “Happy birthday, Tobio.” She smiles into his chest.

 

Kageyama pouts, even though he knows she's not looking at his face. “You didn't finish, though…” he starts, trailing off at the end.

 

“That's okay,” Yachi says, “today is about you.”

 

Kageyama lifts her chin to look at him. “Then let me help you finish. I want to.”

 

Yachi smiles at him, before sitting back up. She swings both legs to one side to rid herself of her panties, before going back to straddling his waist. Kageyama slips a finger between her lips, quickly finding her clit. He circles around it, before rolling it between his index finger and thumb. Yachi moans above him as he continues to tweak the ball of nerves in his fingers.

 

He suddenly stops, in favor of sliding a finger into her entrance, curling it around the walls, trying to find her sweet spot. Her legs squeeze around his waist as he slips a second finger inside, alternating between scissoring and pumping in and out.

 

He grabs Yachi’s hand, intertwining their fingers as he finds a steady pace. Her breath is hitched and her cheeks are red and he doesn't know how he got so lucky as to be the one who's reduced her to this.

 

Her moans become more erratic as she gets closer to her own orgasm, barely able to choke out Kageyama’s name as she finishes, clenching around his fingers. She flops onto his chest once more, and Kageyama wraps his arms around her shoulders.

 

Kageyama doesn't speak, waiting for Yachi’s breath to steady. When it finally does, he lifts her chin to gently kiss her lips. “I love you, Hitoka.”

 

“I love you, too, Tobio.”

 

Yachi lays her head back on Kageyama's chest, listening to his heartbeat. Neither of them are entirely sure when, but she eventually falls asleep to the steady thumping under her head.


End file.
